


Dicking Death

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shitposting Hell, Tomsworld - Fuck You
Genre: Edd is depressed, He's also hornnny, I hate the Loud House, M/M, Masturbation, Matt and Corrupt Tom are dating, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rip poster, The noose is kinda like a cock ring???, rip pillow, rip writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Matt tells Edd to go fuck himself.Edd took it too literally.





	Dicking Death

Honestly, nobody knows why Edd sleeps with a noose under his bed.

 

But nobody was willing to ask.

 

Well, except Matt of course. He fucking hates Edd.

 

“If you love the noose so much, why don’t you go fuck it?” He remarked, picking up and taking Corrupt Tom into the living room.

 

Whoa. That idea didn’t seem so bad. He was going to die alone anyway.

 

He walks over to his room and flopped onto his bed, flipping himself to look at the ceiling, where the poster of his beloved god was. The Flying Spaghetti Monster.

 

He boiled for the sins. Especially, the one that’s going to happen now.

 

Edd rolled off the bed, hitting his head on the nearby drawers before hitting the black colored carpet.

 

_ Owie. _

 

There it was. The noose that smells like lavender. Why does it smell like that? It’s the only scent he can stand.

 

He grabs it and gets up, dying inside. Desperation is a bitch.

 

In all honesty, there should be somebody throwing Tom’s piping hot Macaroni at him. That would be REALLY hot.

 

Life is hard when you’re a slut for pain.

 

Embarrassed, he took his undergarments off and grabbed the noose and shamefully tied it to his already hard dicku.

 

The noose couldn’t be tied all the way to his small-ass dick. OH WELL, at least he’s gonna probably get burned while masturbation. That’s pretty sad, but he loves being burned.

 

Edd puts a pillow in front and thrusts into the noose and pillow in a fast pace, grunting a slight bit every time he did.

 

He insults himself, forcing him to try harder and fuck the pillow harder. If this how Matt fucks his anime body pillows?

 

The noose felt nice… Around his dick of course.

 

He could feel himself nearing his peak, something told him to stop because there’ll be jizz everywhere, and that’s nasty.

 

But then a wistfully stupid idea came to mind.

 

He stops fucking the noose and came, pointing his dick up to splatter cum all over the poster of the spaghetti monster.

 

“Aw yes,” He panted, before passing out.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that?” Corrupt Tom asked, sitting next to Matt. 

 

“The sound of me not giving a shit. Let me watch the Loud House in peace.”

 

Corrupt groaned, laying back on the couch. Stupid Loud House.


End file.
